


Questions

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Snape, Crack, M/M, Virgin Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snow said something about virgin!Severus and him prodding things with his wand, and this is what happened.  *shrugs*  Sorry, it couldn’t be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Having known no intimate touch save that of malicious hands (which he would really rather not think about, thank you very much), Severus thought Harry should really be quite pleased with him thus far.

Instead, he was being chastised.

“Merlin, Severus, must you ask so many questions? It sort of kills the mood, if you know what I mean.”

Severus scowled. “I simply do not understand how that is going to fit where you propose to put it.”

“It’ll fit, I promise!”

“I suppose. You are, after all, the expert here.”

Harry nodded, coloring a bit in supposed embarrassment. “Now then, back to what we were doing.”

Severus complied, moving his hand back between Harry’s legs. “Why is the left one bigger than the right?” he asked.

“Would you just – ”

Harry’s voice broke off in a garbled whimper when Severus wrapped his hand around Harry’s shaft. It was slightly shorter than his own (those few times it had grown tumescent), but somewhat wider and considerably redder. Another drop of moisture gathered at the slit.

Withdrawing his hand, Severus prodded Harry’s penis with his wand. “Does it always excrete such a copious amount of fluid?” The liquid was clearly not urine; he wondered if there might be something wrong with Harry and considered a diagnostic spell.

“Yes,” Harry answered. “It does. When I’m, you know.” He waved a hand between them. “Worked up.”

Brow furrowed, Severus nodded. He remembered that he was supposed to be spreading a lubricant along Harry’s cock, and went back to his task. “Like this?” he asked.

“Ooohh, yes! Just like that!”

One moment Harry was writhing and moaning on his back, and the next he had rolled on top of Severus. He panted heavily and looked at Severus with lidded eyes. “Nngh, want you so much!”

“Erm. Right, then. Shall I just…?” He trailed off, hoping Harry would give him some direction. 

“Spread your legs. Yeah, like that. Now pull your knees back. Merlin, you look hot like that.”

Severus could not imagine that that was true. He felt his position most undignified and hoped Harry would get on with things soon. His loosened hole twitched in nervous anticipation.

“Does this position have a name?” he asked.

Harry paused in his endeavor to align their bodies to best advantage. “Probably,” he said, his face scrunched in consternation. “Stop it with the questions already.”

Yes, right. Harry had already entreated him several times to cease his inquiries. 

Nudging Severus’ entrance with the head of his prick, Harry reached down and pinched one of Severus’ nipples.

“Aah! What did you do th – Oh. Oh, does it always feel like that?”

“No. More. Questions!” Harry hissed out through clenched teeth as he slowly pushed into Severus’ body.

Severus had been right. There was no way it would fit. No bloody way, it was never going to go in there, it hurt and it stretched and there wasn’t going to be room, no way it would – “Oh.” Apparently, Severus had been wrong. He took in the expression on Harry’s face. “Is this as painful to you as it is to me?” he ventured.

“Oh, for… No. No, it feels bloody amazing. Just give it a moment, the pain will ease.”

And it did. With every small movement of Harry’s hips, the burning sensation ebbed. 

“Should I be moving?”

“For Christ’s sake! Just do what feels natural.”

Severus had no idea what might be said to ‘feel natural’ in this instance, so he stayed still. Really, it seemed they would get along quite well with all the moving Harry was doing.

The pace and force of his thrusts increasing, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Severus’. He nibbled at Severus’ mouth for a moment before he pulled away, his full lips glistening.

“Is it usual to kiss during anal intercourse?”

Rather than answer, Harry growled and kissed him again. This time, he insinuated his tongue into Severus’ mouth and thrust it in time with his pistoning hips. 

When he pulled back once more, his eyes were wild. Bracing himself on one arm, he wrapped a hand around Severus' engorged penis. “Come with me, Severus. I won’t last much longer. Please, come… come with me.”

He could feel how tense Harry was, as if every muscle in his body was poised for flight. Harry squeezed his erection once more and Severus obliged him, shooting a strangely pearlescent stream of viscous fluid between their bodies.

Harry collapsed on top of Severus, panting against his shoulder.

“Harry – ”

“If you ask me one more bloody question, I swear – ”

“When can we do this again?”

“ – I’ll… Oh. I dunno. Ask me again in twenty minutes.”


End file.
